The Contest
by TsukiKou
Summary: Chapter 3 is up and running. Duo wins a contest and the boys are not happy with the results...green, carbonated beverage involved ^_^ Warning: Minor Relena bashing...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Disclaimer: I don't own them! (Short and to the point)

It was a lovely day at the Gundam pilots' safe house. Quatre, WuFei, Trowa and Heero were all sitting in the living room, Quatre reading, WuFei meditating, Trowa listening to some music, and as always, Heero was clicking away on his laptop when all of a sudden, Duo came busting through the door bearing many articles of lime green clothing and cases of green liquid.

"Hey guys! It was the funniest thing! I was walking down the street when I spotted a big crowed of people around a big green stand! This guy was holding a contest to see who could drink the most Surge in a ten minute period and guess who won with a whopping 3 two-liter bottles!!!"

"Oh God, not again...guys, get the cans AWAY from him" Quatre said as he lunged forward to remove the 8 six packs of Surge from Duo's arms.

"Oh Quatre, don't worry, there's plenty more where that came from! Like my snazzy duds?! Ooooo! Does anyone want to go play a game of tag? It's ooo sooo lovely outside!"

Trowa sat on the sofa, calculating "Let's see, 3 two-liter bottles of a caffeine loaded, sugar filled, carbonated beverage plus Duo should equal out to about 9 hours of hyperactive activity, give or take a few"

"WuFei, where did you put that straight jacket?" asked Heero while pinning Duo to the floor.

"Umm...I think it's still up in the closet...do you want some rope too?"

"Yea, and some duct tape to keep his mouth shut so we don't have to listen to him" Trowa replied while sitting on Duo's feet.

"Guys...let's not be too mean, how about we just gag him with a sock?" Quatre said, trying to be as kind as possible.

"Noooooo!!!! I wanna play! I wanna run and jump and scamper through the fields of daises! Oooo pretty carpet...when did we get this?" Duo said, pressing his nose to the floor in amazement. 

"Duo, you asked this question when you got a hold of the Mountain Dew...we have ALWAYS had this carpet, and I'll save you the trouble of asking...Yes, this is a new shirt, no I am not wearing polka-dotted bikini style briefs, and we already checked your closet...there are no purple kangaroos!" Heero said angrily. 

"But I SWEAR they were in my closet playing poker in khaki pants that they bought on sale for a $1.99!!! They told me so! AHHH!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"It's your HAIR you idiot!" WuFei yelled, coming back down the stairs with the straight jacket. "I hope it still fits him."

"WU-MAN! Come to join the party?" 

"No, come to shut you up. What do you think guys? Should we tie him to the roof of the car?"

"Lets do..."

And with the help of some rope, the four pilots who weren't high on sugar loaded their extremely hyper cargo onto the new mini van and drove off into the sunset.

THE END!!!

_Duo: I don't act like that when I'm hyper!_

_Heero: Oh, but you do_

_WuFei: Hm...tying Duo to the roof of the car...why didn't we think of that?_

_Trowa: We'll have to try that next time_

_Duo: TK, you are so dead_

_TsukiKou: See what happens when I get bored? ^_^_

_Duo: Grrr_


	2. The Escape

Due to popular demand, I've decided to post another chapter to "The Contest" I hope you all enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, I only love  
  
When Duo opened his eyes, he could hardly tell that they were open at all. All he could see was plain, black, darkness, and all he knew was that he had a massive headache.  
  
"Woa, what the heck? What happenned?" as soon as he said that, he burped and could taste...  
  
"Surge? Oh yea, that's right, I remember. Ouch, my head..." Duo tried to put his hands on his head, but he couldn't move his hands. In fact, he couldn't move his arms _or_ his legs at all.  
  
"Oh yea, that too...damn straightjacket. Lucky for me I've got this" Duo shook his head til out fell a bobby pin. "I love you, hair, I truly do"  
  
***  
  
Quatre, Heero, Trowa and WuFei all sat peacefully in the living room, enjoying the silence when all of a sudden, Quatre felt that something wasn't quite right.  
  
"Hey, isn't it about time we checked on Duo? I mean, he's been in there all night and he's been out since we stopped the car. Who'd have thought he had enough sugar to make him crash that hard?"  
  
Trowa looked up from the paper at the clock on the wall. "From all that, he should be out for another 2 hours or so. I say we leave him in there til he's learned not to touch that green crap ever again."  
  
"Give him an hour, and then we'll look, ok?" WuFei suggested, wanting the silence back so he could meditate. The only thing that didn't bother him right now was the monotonous clicking of Heero's laptop.  
  
"Hn...I'm with Trowa...let him learn his lesson." Heero said, not looking up from his beloved electronic device.  
  
"Fine, fine, but I'm going to make him some food so he's not completely starved when he wakes up."  
  
"NOTHING WITH SUGAR!" The three other pilots yelled at Quatre as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
Back in the closet, aka Duo's prison, lay an abandoned straightjacket covered in chains with a single hair pin stuck in the lock.  
  
"Hm...now let's see, something to kill this headache..." Duo said, tiptoeing to the bathroom. "Hm...na, none of these will work, but how about a little hair of the dog?" Duo tiptoed back to his room and looked under the bed. He pulled out a large black suitcase. "Come to papa..."  
  
***  
  
"Guys! Big trouble..." Quatre yelled, rushing into the living room. "He's gone"  
  
The guys looked at each other in astonishment and fear and then jumped from their spots in unison.  
  
"No no no..not good." Trowa said to himself.  
  
"I swear I'm going to kill that no good, braided-baka if it's the last thing I do..." Mumbled an utterly pissed off WuFei as he scaled the staircase with his 3 friends.  
  
"Hn...idiot" was all that Heero had to say about the situation.  
  
"Come on, I think he went this way you guys" Quatre told the others as he turned down an unlit hallway. He was just about to turn into the hallway that led to the bedrooms when all of a sudden...*CRUNCH*  
  
"What...was...that?" WuFei asked, with a puzzled/angry look on his face.  
  
Quatre bent down to pick up what he'd stepped on. "I can't see what it is, but it feels like a..."  
  
Just then, Trowa flipped on the lights.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
The boys ran back the way they had come, and in the spot where Quatre had been sat a crushed, empty green bottle.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
Tsukikou: Don't you guys hate me? I just HAD to stop there...  
  
Duo: Be afraid! I'm out and I'm HYPER!! 


	3. Revenge...

Warning: Relena bashing...you have been warned.

~*~*~*~*~

"What are we going to do?!" Quatre panted after they boys had reached the closet in the front hall way. 

"Any of you know where I left my cattle prod?" Trowa asked the guys.

"Hm...I wonder where I put that pitchfork" WuFei pondered....The other pilots looked at him, slightly confused. "What? Don't you guys have pitchforks?"

"No...no, that's childs play....I'VE GOT IT! Trowa, get the keys...we're going for a little ride."

"You're leaving us here with HIM?" Quatre and WuFei shouted as looks of fear spread across their faces.

"Don't worry, we'll be back soon." Heero's devilish smile was growing every second.

"You won't be too cruel, will you?" Quatre pleaded. "He won't be in much pain, will he?"

"Oh no oh no...we'll just keep it slightly above excruciating."

WuFei smiled. "I like the way you think, Yuy."

"Thanks. Trowa, you drive. We've got some...supplies to pick up."

Trowa nodded and the two boys peered out of the closet. 

"The coast is clear...let's go"

Trowa and Heero crept out of the closet and down the hall much like Scooby and Shaggy...but that's beside the point...back to the story.

Trowa and Heero were driving down the road to Heero's mystery weapon's place when all of a sudden...SPLAT! A massive bird appeared out of nowhere and left a major spot on the windshield. 

"Uh...I can't see...." Heero said, stating the obvious. 

"Well, squirt the windshield and use the windshield wipers." Trowa rolled his eyes.

"Uh...OK!" Heero pressed the button to squirt the windshield wiper fluid, but instead of clear, cleaning liquid...out came...

GREEN STICKY CARBONATED BEVERAGE!!!

*gasp*

"Ah!!! Now all I can see is green bird poop!" Heero yelled as the car swerved into a 3/60 and stopped. 

"THAT'S IT! I'M GETTING THE CATTLE PROD!"

"We'll walk if we have to. He fully deserves this now." Heero said, through gritted teeth.

Back at the house....

"Ok, one in the bathroom, that's feasible, 4 in the bedroom, Duo could do that, 12 in the garage, How the hell does he do it?!" WuFei asked, holding a bag of empty Surge bottles.

"This guy has 6 stomachs, that's how."

"REALLY?"

"..........no....but it would explain a lot." Quatre replied, looking for an answer. "As long as we can keep away from him til Heero and Trowa come home with their secret weapon, we're ok."

WuFei put down the bag and walked over to Quatre. "You don't seriously think we'll last that long, do you?"

"I don't know anymore...I just don't know...OH WHY? WHY? WHYYYYYY???"

"Quatre?"

*sniff sniff* "Yea?"

"SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"Ok..."

*THUMP!*

"What....what was that?" The two looked at each other in shock.

"AHHHHHHHH!"...yet again.

***

The noise that was heard was a lone bottle, falling to the attic floor (ok, so they don't thump when they're empty...they click...that's beside the point). Above it, Duo was hanging upside down from a beam in the ceiling. 

"OOOOOOOOOOO I've got a love-a-ly bunch of cocoanuts, didily DEE, there they are a standing in a ROOOW!" Sand Duo, swaying to the beat of the song.

*sigh* "Huh, last bottle? Oh well, it was good while it lasted...hm...how am I going to use my hyperness TOOO-DAAAY?....Aren't you going to answer me? Obey me! 

O-BEY your king! Now, GO! Find them! Bring them to MEEEE!"....Duo yelled at his army of Surge bottles, all lined up in little rows.

"Well, if you don't feel like moving, then how about another sing along? hm? Any requests?....You there in the back! What's that? The Cocoanut Song...again? OKEY DOKEY!"

***

The doorbell rang and a paranoid WuFei, with a frightened Quatre right behind him, opened the door as fast as he could.

"It's about time you guys got here! We haven't seen him for 2 hours and we KNOW that he's up to something." WuFei said, shaking with terror of the unknown position of Duo in the house.

Quatre noticed someone standing behind Trowa. "Who did you all bring?"

Quatre soon regreted asking the question. Just then, a girl dressed in all pink bearing a lacey pink parasol stepped through the door...you can only guess.

"Oh no...not that." WuFei said, more terrified than ever.

Heero smiled. "Trust me, if this doesn't set him straight, nothing will. Where all have you guys checked for him?"

WuFei and Quatre looked at each other and then at Heero. "Uh...the closet....he's not there. Nope. We checked every coat pocket. He was no where to be found."

"You guys are so pathetic" Trowa said, shaking his head in dissapointment. "You could have atleast che-" but he was cut off by a loud THUMP from above (yes, this one can actually be called a thump...) from above...no, no more bottles, something else.

The three boys looked at each other and bolted up the stairs, only pausing to tie up the pink princess to make sure she wouldn't follow them.

They opened up the attic door and found Duo rubbing his head. "UUUUUUHHHHH I don't feel so good...maybe I shouldn't have hung upside down for so long..."

"GET HIM!!!"

The next thing Duo knew was that he was tied to a chair in the living room and that the other guys were hiding something in the kitchen. He didn't know exactly what, because he couldn't see through the blindfold over his eyes.

"Guys! The sugar wore off! I'm fine now! Can you take this blindfold off?!" Duo yelled, not knowing how far away the guys were, he wanted to make sure they could hear him.

"You BAKA! You don't have to yell...we're right here." WuFei said, removing the blindfold.

"Yes, and we have a nice little suprise for you" Heero said, standing aside....

(now...for the last time....)

"AHHHHHHH!!!"

...But this time, it was Duo screaming. There stood Relena, still, dressed all in pink, with her portable slide projector and a big white sheet hung over a wire to use as a projection screen.

"Ok! Now we're going to watch slides of me on my trip to Mt. FUJI!!...Ok, there's me waving...there's me waving again....oo there's a cute little animal and ME...uh hu, me AGAIN, oh don't you love that?"

"Anything but that. Ok, check my room. In my drawer you'll find the keys to my stashes in the basement, garage, and the closet by WuFei's pitchfork."

"So THAT'S where that thing went!"

The other three looked at WuFei again, shocked. "WHAT? We already went over this..."

"Ok, so you promise you won't ever touch Surge again?" asked Quatre.

"YES! NOW GET HER OUT OF HERE!"

*POOF!*...No more Relena...on with the story.

"Thank goodness we won't have to put up with a Surge fit again." Trowa said, relieved that the ordeal was over. The guys walked out of the room, leaving Duo alone.

Duo smiled and whispered "Well now, I didn't promise anything about Mountain Dew, now did I?".............

The END!

Tsukikou: Thanks for reading my story! I hope you all liked it! I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate your reviews. They let me know what to keep and to drop in future stories. Thanks again!!


End file.
